petrokovias_portal_to_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eprelian Crisis (Bloodfyre's Verse)
Political Overview The year is 1235 A.D. 1. Eprelia is an empire with Pan-Scandinavian and some Germanic culture, with many smaller Kingdoms and Duchies with considerable amount of autonomy. Eprelia is known for being unusually accepting of various beliefs, cultures, and lifestyles, and prefers diplomacy over violence. They are the world's authority on Alchemy. Magic-using knights in Eprelia are taught healing spells, and are often armored relatively lightly (though what armor they do wear is enchanted). 2. Devrelia is Eprelia's closest ally and trading partner, and there have been several times when Devrelia almost became a direct part of the Eprelian Empire through marriage, but it still remains as a separate nation. 3. Skandar is another Scandinavian-esque nation, but often fights with Eprelia over territorial claims. 4. Paruska is a confederation of different Kingdoms and tribes. They generally get along with Eprelia, and trade with them, though the two nations are currently bickering over a small territory on their border. The warriors from their Southern lands are especially feared on the battle field. 5. Greßland and Eprelia have been rival nations for centuries, with Greßland constantly trying to take over land in Eprelia. Most of their citizens are very patriotic and loyal to their High King, despite being oppressed and overtaxed. There is a small number of nomads in Greßland who were banned to the Blinding Desert for disrespecting national authorities. Elite Greßisch military members are commonly taught how to use basic or intermediate Dark Magic, while Greßland is known for having assassins which can use very advanced Dark Magic. 6. Myrrka is known for sending mercenaries to aid Greßland in exchange for a hefty fee. Their mercenaries generally are very well equipped, with extremely durable armor. 7. Oryan is a large trading center, and trade with almost every nation in the known world. They were the origin of gunpowder, and use it in their new fire lances and rockets. Both Eprelia and Greßland import rockets, paper, and silk from Oryan, and have learned how to make cannons, fire lances, and gunpowder from Oryanese engineers and alchemists. Magic Magic is a very integral part of Bloodfyre's world, being used in almost every aspect of life, most commonly on the battlefield. The use of magic is based on the strength of a user's aura. Strengthening one's aura is simple, and very much like strengthening physical muscle; If a magic user uses magic that requires more energy than they can control, or that is too advanced for them, it will feed back into them, shocking their body and damaging their aura. However, if the feedback is minor, the aura will stay intact, and will grow stronger to resist the feedback. This will allow a magic user to control more energy. However, if too much feedback is sent to the aura, it will shatter, and kill the user. An aura's strength is independent from its corruption. Using dark magic may corrupt a aura, and make it difficult to use non-dark magic, making it difficult to use light-magic exclusive techniques, such as healing. Many practitioners of dark magic get around this by adapting their elemental magics to the use of dark magic, and using healing potions rather than healing spells. Personal Magic "Personal Magic" is magic that is used between people-Essentially, it is what is left when you discount curses or charms. Personal Magic is known as spells and Basic Enchantment. Elemental Magic The most common form of spell is elemental. Basic Elemental Magic: '''Includes various attacks based on fire, electricity, ice, light, and sound. They have a wide skill range, with simple things such as making a spark being beginner's tricks, all the way up to precise and powerful strikes. The more powerful fire, electricity, and ice magic is usually considered to be advanced magic, with most magic users worth their merit on the battlefield being able to use them. Light and sound-based magic has few uses, but is considered to be very advanced. Light-based magic includes illumination (a basic magic) and powerful light-based beam attacks (extremely advanced), while sound-based magic includes being able to generate sounds from different locations (basic, but useful for scouts and spies), and shockwaves (similar to an explosion's shockwave, without the actual explosion; ones powerful enough to knock people over are advanced, while ones powerful enough to cause harm are extremely advanced; so far, no one has been able to generate a lethal one). '''Morality Magic: Magic based on the morality of either the user or the target. It may appear to be an alternate form of the normal elemental magic, but it has different potency based on morality. For example, there are some attacks that draw their power from the target's corruption (which would make it more powerful the more corrupt or evil the target is), and some spells that work better the less corrupt the user is (advanced healing magic, mainly). Shadow Magic: Usually considered a parlor trick, rather than something to be used on the battlefield, shadow magic is the power to manipulate or create shadows without an object to cast them, or to alter already existing shadows. It has no offensive properties. It is commonly considered a type of elemental magic. Magic Enhancement: Using magic to enhance your durability, speed, strength, and stamina. Can be used at a basic level, though effects are more noticeable when used by more advanced users (extremely advanced users may be able to survive City Level damage, run long distances at 72 km/h (45 mph; sprinting even faster), lift up to 65 metric tons, and have a striking strength of 5 metric tons; enough to level a large building). Extensive use of this in battle can give advanced users a form of slight extrasensory perception, allowing them very quick reactions and reflexes (the most advanced can even dodge lightning from only a few meters away). Some have even figured out how to enhance the volume of their voice so it can be heard projected much farther and louder than any normal human would be capable of. Absorption: Absorption is the technique of absorbing life energy from the environment. This can be done as sustenance, allowing one to live without the need to eat or drink for extended periods of time. It can also be done to add energy into spells. The amount of life energy that can be absorbed by a person depends on the strength of their aura. Aura-Targeted Magic: There are extremely advanced techniques that allow for one to directly attack or alter another's aura. These attacks would bypass conventional durability, and would strike at the aura directly. The attack spells take many forms, but the most basic ones appear as lightning of some sort. There are other non-offensive spells that can alter the aura, which can cause it to strengthen, weaken, etc. A subset of Aura-Targeted Magic is Aura-Manipulation, which can alter the moods of individuals by accessing their aura. There are also spells which can shield the aura from Aura-Targeted Magic, but they also have a weakness, in that they can cause the user to become detached, and reluctant to form close bonds. Aura-Targeted Magic of any kind is considered extremely advanced. Aura Reading: A passive magic technique, that allows for the user to see a person's aura (glow from their aura). Like fingerprints and auras, every single person's aura is different, being affected by all events in their life and the choices they make. Dim auras usually imply some form of illness or trouble, while brighter auras signify health. Generally, different species will have different colored auras, but the more corrupt a person's aura, the darker their aura will become. Generally, a person will die long before their aura is able to turn black. Aura Projection: The ability to either project one's aura visibly, or to use their aura as a weapon. The ability to project one's aura as a visible glow around them is rather basic (and can be useful as a dim light), but the ability to use one's aura to augment their strikes, create energy spheres to use to attack, or make barriers/shields is considered very advanced. Necromancy: Raising the dead. Basically the power to create zombies, those risen have considerably lower speed and dexterity than that of the living, but are only able to be re-killed by a magical attack, complete disintegration/vaporization, shattering the aura, or re-killing the brain (by killing the cerebellum). It should be noted that killing off the cerebellum does not actually kill the corpse, it only paralyzes it, as the aura itself is what needs to be killed. Necromancy is exclusively a Dark Magic, and will corrupt the aura of the user. The reason for this, is that once a person dies, their aura can never be fully restored, and bringing them back to life puts much strain on the target's aura, causing great internal pain. Dark Magic: Dark magic is magic that is used out of spite, hatred, or greed, and can include any of the above forms. There are also some spells that slash a target like a sword (though no physical object can be seen; advanced), poison a target from up to 15 meters away (very advanced), or torment someone's mind (unbelievably advanced; Only the High King of Greßland has figured out how to do this). These techniques, plus Necromancy, corrupt a aura quickly. Healing Magic: Unable to be used by those with considerably corrupt auras, healing magic may be used to treat any infliction on ones self or another person. Dulling pain is a basic skill, healing physical wounds and poison is considered to be an intermediate skill, and treating wounds or other ailments from special dark magical attacks is considered extremely advanced. Most magic using warriors may use intermediate-level healing magic, but due to the time needed to learn advanced healing magic, it is considered to be very specialized. For raising the dead, see Necromancy. Basic Enchantment "Basic Enchantment" refers to the enchanting of weapons, armor, or other small items. Enchanting can be used on weapons or armor, to increase their durability (advanced enchanting can even make armor and weapons unbreakable). Enchanting in this universe is similar to Minecraft's enchanting (as far as what enchantments you can use, and that you need a table to do it). However, bows can be enchanted to put out variable amounts of power (that the user may adjust using their own magic). One can enchant leather to never wear, but can not enchant it to be impenetrable. There are some things that can not be enchanted. Many base elements may not be enchanted-Only compounds or some specific metals. Most notably, gunpowder-which due to alchemy (see below) was developed considerably early-can not be enchanted. Due to the nature of how guns work, the actual weapon itself does not provide force on the projectile, and thus can not be enchanted to accelerate the ammunition to faster speeds or higher destruction. Due to this, an enchanted bow is considerably more powerful than a gun, with the added benefit of relative silence. This has led to bows and crossbows being much more popular than guns, which despite the advent of gunpowder, are almost non-existent aside from signaling. Large-Scale Enchantment Large-Scale Enchantment is related to Basic Enchantment, but considered separate from it, as it applies mainly to large structures and other immobile objects. The main enchantments are to strengthen the stone of a castle wall in order to prevent wear and to help it stand to enemy fire. Charms and Curses Charms and Curses are used in a very similar way to enchantments, but do not require a table. Instead, they require a certain incantation to be used to apply the charm or curse to the object or person. There are various types of shields and fields that can be put up as charms on a location (including ones to hide, or block entry or exit), and several different specific parameters can be set up for these charms. Curses may be put on items to create an adverse effect with their use or handling (such as making all who touch a sword turn insane), or on a person to make them ill in some manner. Talismans Talismans are objects imbued with charms or pure life energy, and are commonly used for the purposes of amplifying spells, or generating some kind of effect (such as special protection). A notable mythical talisman is the Philosopher's Stone, though it is commonly thought to be impossible, as it would break the laws of equivalent exchange and conservation of energy. There are also Talismans that can slowly drain life energy over time, allowing one to feed magic energy to a project without entirely draining the life energy from something, thus making a sustainable system. Summoning It is possible to summon items to ones location in this Verse. In order to do this, one would create a set of summoning talismans and a chest. Among the summoning talismans would be one to slowly drain life energy into the chest, items, and other talismans (as mentioned above), and two to communicate which item should be sent, and when (one should be carried by the summoner, while the other and the life force sapping talisman should both be fused to the chest; it's possible for the summoner to fuse their own talisman to another chest, thus effectively connecting the two chests). Then, one would place the item they would wish to summon into the chest, and may call upon it at will. Only nonliving things can be summoned, as any living thing that one attempts to summon in this fashion will die in the process. This is the only way to summon things from another location. Teleportation Teleportation in this Verse can be achieved through a similar means as summoning, but required massive amounts of life energy and skill upon the magician using the technique. The life energy must be focused into a large circle, where it will generate a portal to the destination of choice (they can generally only teleport to other portal areas); Anything may pass through unharmed. However, due to the amounts of life energy needed, the only way to draw enough without killing all life in a given area is to construct the teleportation locations in tall towers, to increase the range that they may draw energy from (and thus lessening the burden that life forms have in contributing to the portal's creation). Even with this, one must be cautious not to create too many portals within a short timeframe. Life Energy Life Energy is the energy in all living things, and is used for both magical and alchemic purposes. Those who can alter and manipulate life energy have the potential to be magicians or alchemists, and as such, both occupations tend to go hand-in-hand. Life Energy follows the 2nd Law of Thermodynamics, meaning it can not be created without using energy for input, and at best reactions will see the energy levels stay the same. Life Energy begins with plants creating it (along with other forms of stored energy) from their photosynthetic processes. All living beings possess life energy, as it is transferred when they eat. If a being is killed, the majority of their life energy is dissipated (most of this is not lost, but is reabsorbed by the surrounding environment, such as the grass). However, some of this energy is left over in the formerly living thing, and is called Latent Life Energy. Usually, Latent Life Energy is absorbed by another being, such as a person who eats the beef from a cow. However, occasionally, it can stay in objects (such as wood planks) for quite some time, slowly being released over time in a similar fashion to radiation. Latent Life Energy that radiates from objects in this way is known to be absorbed by living things around it. It has been recorded to cause people to feel unusually energized. Taking advantage of this, some hotel owners will buy newly chopped wood to replace their floorboards, and pay for some of the cost by selling their older floorboards to carpenters building houses; This would cause customers to feel more satisfied with their stay, and leave a bigger tip. In order to control Life Energy, one must be able to feel it inside of themselves; To begin the manipulation of it, they must simply focus on the feeling of controlling it. Paradoxically, this means that it is next to impossible to teach oneself how to control Life Energy, thus necessitating a person to seek out a teacher or mentor. Alchemy There are two types of alchemy in Bloodfyre's Verse; Field Alchemy, and Basic Alchemy. Anyone can use basic alchemy, which works very similar to real-world chemistry, but only magic-users are able to use Field Alchemy, as they are the only ones with the ability to control the flow of Life Energy for the alchemical reactions. Bloodfyre's Verse knows an extremely large amount about chemical properties, despite the very early time period; This is due to Field Alchemists' research in breaking down objects into their most basic elements. While Field Alchemy has opened the door, it is Basic Alchemy which currently is the major driving force behind the advancement of chemical knowledge. In Eprelia, notable alchemists have even posited alternative theories to illnesses and medicine, including Germ Theory; alchemy is a major component in medicine in this Verse. This knowledge has also led to the discovery of DNA; However, people in this Verse still can not see or decode the DNA effectively, they only know that it exists, and that it has the role of determining the traits of a living being. Basic Alchemy Basic alchemy uses the same exact formulas and principles as real-world chemistry. However, much like the beliefs of real-world alchemy, it is thought that there exists a special type of Prima Materia which can be used to create the Philosopher's Stone, and that this "First Material" would have special Life Energy absorbing properties. However, many alchemists have begun to dismiss this theory, as none such material has been observed, despite extensive research into chemical composition. Field Alchemy Field Alchemy is the use of Life Energy directed through a transmutation circle in order to alter the state of matter. One can use the life energy to cause reactions and transmutation; One uses the energy to break down, rearrange, and reassemble the elements into different forms. As such, one may also speed up certain natural chemical reactions, such as oxidization. As in Basic Alchemy, the law of equivalent exchange must be observed; One can not create nor destroy matter. If one wants to make an object, they must first have the materials that compose that object, and in the correct quantities. The 2nd Law of Thermodynamics is also followed, as energy is not drawn from nowhere; Life Energy is drawn from the surrounding environment or the user (see Life Energy for more notes on Newton's 2nd aw regarding it). A type of Pseudo-Philosopher's Stone has been theorized possible through the means of using Field Alchemy to imbue a talisman with great amounts of Life Energy, and to curse it to steal Life Energy from around it; However, the only way to get the required amounts of Life Energy would be to slaughter thousands of humans and other animals, and such an act would almost surely kill the maker by way of total soul corruption. Bloodfyre on the Difference between Field Alchemy and Magic "Ah, yes. That is one of the differences between Field Alchemy-also known as Transmutation-and magic. They both have more or less the same mechanics. However, in order to channel magic, one must use incantations, as I have already said. However, for Transmutation, the varying shapes and symbols in the circle channel everything. One may also use writing in conjunction with the circle-And many times it is necessary. Transmutation is capable of much more complex actions than magic, despite magic's potential for raw power. With magic, one may make simple actions, such as summoning electricity, or fire, or healing. But with Transmutation, one is capable of enacting several complex procedures at once that are required for the altering of the state of matter. However, along with the ability to perform complex actions, comes complexity in the art; As you have no doubt seen, the circle I used for something as simple as making armor of varying sizes required many, many circles overlapping each other, each with their own scripture and symbolism. I suppose to answer your question, it is a mix of the two; The circles are what shape the matter once broken into its elements, but in order to make use of a circle, one must be able to channel their Life Energy to break down the matter, and to help direct the flow of the energy. I suppose one could compare it to navigation; If you have a compass, but no map, you do not know how to traverse the complex routes, or if the routes have changed. If you have a map, but no compass, you have no bearing, and can not even start. So, one must have both. Magic would be like taking a trip to a friend's house. It is a very simple task, and the route never changes. So, that is why Transmutation Circles are not needed outside of Field Alchemy." Species Overview Species in this world include humans, elves, dwarves, demons, and dragons, along with real life species. In Eprelia the culture of different species in a certain area isn't very different, as they have been working alongside each other as equals for a long time; Inhabitants of Eprelia put more emphasis on where they come from rather than which species they are. In Greßland, Humans are considered a superior species, and are given considerably more rights and free will than other species in the nation. Humans in Greßland generally put emphasis on being human as an important trait, though it's debatable if they think it's more important than their nation. As far as physical characteristics and abilities go, Humans, Elves, and Dwarves are not very different. Humans are the most populous, and are exactly what you would expect. Elves tend to be a bit taller on average, and are known for having a higher percentage of magic users in their population. Dwarves are shorter than humans, with stockier builds, and are known for being skilled in various trades; However, not many dwarves are magic users. Human magic users mainly specialize in elemental magic, with notable interest in other forms. Elves are known for having a high amount of enchanters and healers, while magic-using Dwarves usually mix many types of magic. Only about 1 in 700 humans, 1 in 100 elves, and 1 in 1,000 dwarves can learn magic; Of the magic using population, only about 1 in 50 humans, 1 in 10 elves, and 1 in 70 dwarves are advanced magic users. While humans are known for being overall the best in hand-to-hand combat, elves are known to be very good at enchanting and battlefield strategy, and dwarves are known to have superior physical strength and and great grasp on technology and engineering. Demons are legendary creatures who have not been seen on the Earth for over 150 years since they were banished to the Underworld. They can not use morality-based or light-exclusive magic, and are known for their ability to use dark magic relatively easily. They can shape-shift, and even change the appearance of their aura. Demons are immune to curses. Dragons are exactly what you'd expect: Just a giant lizard-like creature with big wings. They can't use magic, and have relatively low intelligence (they can not speak, or think critically); They are beasts. However, they can breathe fire, and their hide is extremely thick and durable, being used in armor on occasion. Extra Overview 1.Both alchemy and magic exist in this world. Alchemy is used in a similar manner as in Fullmetal Alchemist. Magic in this universe can not create physical matter-just move energy around, heal, etc. So, for example, you can't magically poof a desk into existence. 2. There are two major groups of magic; Light and Dark. Dark magic is driven by anger, hate, or selfishness. It is more powerful, but doesn't have as much finesse. Light magic is anything else. 3. All magic must be used by an equally skilled magician, with certain spells (such as Tenebris Expellantur, a spell that grows more powerful the more corrupt or evil the target is) being very highly ranked. If a person tries to use magic that is beyond their level, it may wear them out, injure them, or even outright kill them (paralleling physical exertion-pushing your limits is the only way to get stronger, but doing it too much could kill you). This is caused by "backfire," when the user doesn't have enough skill to control the spell, and the energy used collapses back onto the user instead. 4. Dark Magic corrupts the soul of the user. This makes it easier to use Dark Magic, but harder to use Light Magic. It also is detrimental to the user's mental health to have a corrupted soul. Only one person in the world thus far has survived having a completely corrupted soul (the High King of Greßland). Dark Magic may allow the user to live forever, but they will lose any shred of morality or feeling aside from pure hate, and they will go insane due to the power. 5. Due to alchemy, gunpowder has existed since an earlier time than in real life, but guns are still not very popular on the Western battlefield for a number of reasons. Enchantments placed on bows and arrows can see them achieving similar power and piercing as a bullet, with the added bonus of an arrow being stuck in the target (which would be worse than you'd think), and arrows being reusable. However, they are seen occasionally. Cannons are used defensively more often than offensively (due to their weight). Bombs, and simple rockets are used quite a lot on the battlefield. 6. Magic based on the target's morality is considered very advanced, and is used by only the best magic users and the elite in the various militaries. It is also rare to find anyone who bothers with such magic, as it is not as useful against most species as conventional attacks (such as electrical or fire magic). Reading aura is a relatively easy form of magic, but is rare, as most do not have the need for it. 7. Due to the rarity of magic users in this world, it is considered a highly sought-after skill. Almost all magic users can find easy work in their field of choice, and many magic-using warriors are given high ranks as a result of their naturally superior fighting capabilities; Many soldiers in all nations fear the day where they face a magic user on the field, and advanced magic using warriors, such as Bloodfyre, quickly gain considerable fame across nations due to their abilities.